User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ultimate Mario Game page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) *I hate to have nag about historical timelines, but The United Creatures was never taken over by the Dark Land or else it wouldn't be in the Mushroom Kingdom's Foreign Policy. The Dark Land helped Koopia repel a United Creatures invasion. Also, the invasion didn't cause a huge world war. It was just a medium sized war. Plus, although tge United Creatures is indeed evil, they are constitutional and have a secure, republic government. Please edit the Constitutional Empire of United Creatures page with these modifications so that it follows the timeline. Now I edited the Constitutional Empire of United Creatures page. Lets have a compromise and say that King Morton Koopa Sr of Dark Land wanted to help because he wanted to conquer many territories of the CEOUC. And lets say e managed to do it and the CEOUC shrank a little. Do you like my compromise? *Sure. *Look, UMG, I'm sorry if I vandalized your edits twice-- User Talk: Harold Roxby Your apology is accepted. Next time check the page history to see if I edited the page With your permission, UMC. . . Would it be okay if I can, please, edit the Bowser Jr., Bowser, Mortin Sr., Toadsworth and Ludwig articles a little? Because I have learned if you do stuff unpermittedly, then you get nagged for it. :( -- User Talk: Harold Roxby 66.30.34.177/Ultimate Mario Gamer *I Appreciate your compromise, UMC. Harold Roxby (talk) 15:40, March 10, 2013 (UTC) User Talk: Harold Roxby *Listen UMG, I had to Edit Kamek Article because I know who Kamella really is.Harold Roxby (talk) 21:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Skyworld *Actually, you could say the only thing wrong with the page is that you're right when you say that it's a constitutional monarchy but everything else is fine. The government of Skyworld has a government similar to Russia, which has a president AND a prime minister that both make executive decisions. I gave the Parliament (which includes the prime minister) and Congress shared powers. In real life, these bodies of government have the right to act on certain situations and make or pass laws. So I gave one of the rights to each: passing/creating laws for congress, and acting on domestic affairs for parliament.The fact that there's a president and a prime minister makes it semi-presidential. *I said it was LIKE Russia, not the same as Russia. The monarch has no power; it is like Queen Elizabeth. She technically has the power to choose prime minister and run the military, the her decisions are controlled by parliament. It's the same deal here. Although the king of Skyworld technically controls everything, his decisions are run by the rest of the government. Re: "President" Incorrect. You made a random blog, declared it an official "wiki vote" (which it isn't), and then claimed that a single "yes" vote meant you were officially the wiki's "president". That's not how a vote goes, you're going to need an admin vote before that happens. Secondly, I adopted the wiki almost 2 years ago, taking up the title of president, and have been taking care of it (editing, watching activity, getting rid of vandals, etc.)actively since. -- 22:05, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Like I said above, I adopted the wiki (and had support from our most active users at the time) almost 2 years ago, becoming an admin/bureaucrat, and the president of the wiki.-- 22:23, July 10, 2013 (UTC) "Wiki president" and "real life president" have different functions on most wikis, including this one as far as I know. According to my knowledge, it is at most a fancy title given to experienced users or admins.-- 22:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Conquest of Fantendo This isn't a game of "conquest" bro. We're an encyclopedia for fan content related to the Mario universe. o_O-- 22:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC) No, and I will make this clear: #We are not an "empire", we're an online encyclopedia. #We do not vandalize articles. #We don't cause trouble on other wikis as "revenge" for a user getting banned. According to my research, you were taking part in vandalism on that wiki, as well as malicious sockpuppetry (creating a secondary account or using your IP to overcome a fair ban or cause trouble). Even if the ban wasn't justified, I wouldn't have promoted a vandalism attack like you are, and I never will. Nonetheless, I figured I'd let you know that I am not deceived easily. -- 22:52, July 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Megabones Megabones was banned the day he was vandalizing; there was no need for a vote as the user was clearly violating rules. Secondly, your blog called him a "secret agent for Fantendo". This is the last time I'm going to warn you to stop letting your grudge against Fantendo get the better of you. I understand your anger at being banned, but you should not be creating slanderous propaganda about anyone, including them. Cease this at once.-- 01:44, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Because a user who is clearly vandalizing, spamming, and adding inappropriate content to pages isn't going to get that luxury.-- 02:10, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Administrator That's not how people become administrators. Reverting vandalism is something every user should do, but helping with one vandal doesn't mean you should become an admin. It takes experience, dedication, activity, and an understanding of neutrality; at most, you've reverted some vandalism (in fact, I just searched for any edits you may have that involve reverting vandalism, and I've found none)and created some pages. In addition, being an admin is not a "reward", it's a privilege; a couple extra buttons entrusted to users who will use them wisely, and taken from those who abuse them. With the whole president thing, and then sudden admin request, I'm starting to get the feeling that you are only in it for power. ._.-- 16:35, July 20, 2013 (UTC) …I'm not sure if you're joking or what, but I know you didn't save a fanon character's life… which wouldn't give you privileges either way.-- 21:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ultimate Mario Fanon If you are proposing that the wikis merge, what exactly are the terms of this "vote" for a "merge"?-- 01:41, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Those terms aren't favorable for this wiki whatsoever. Essentially, it's us renaming the wiki to your wiki's name and deleting the main page to advertise yours. Not happening. I suggest more favorable terms before the request is outright denied.-- 02:08, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't really care less about being vice president there, I'm fine as I am.-- 02:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) hello there. i have a question. why do you want to become president of this wiki? what changes are you going to make to the system? Presidential election hello there. i have a question. why would you liek to become president of this wiki? what changes will you make to the system?Koopajrboy (talk) 15:58, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :He doesn't plan to make "changes", he already said in his election (which was denied)that his motivation was to "get revenge on Fantendo", and he believed that being president here would get him a high position in Nintendo. Neither motivations are valid.-- 19:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Page Why do you talk like wikis are countries or empires? Your page was irrelevant to the wiki, which doesn't have "territory" (no wiki has "territory", they're encyclopedias, not nations), and was thus deleted.-- 23:47, July 24, 2013 (UTC) No, wikis don't have "territory"; pages aren't land, and they're certainly not "territory", they're content-based articles meant solely for encyclopedic purposes.-- 00:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Teehee? RE:Ban Dentface How exactly is writing "Teehee" on your talk page vandalism? He's just another person I know from another wiki who happens to be watching this conversation. Maybe he finds your belief that wikis are "empires" amusing.-- 00:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) It means teehee. Spamming, you say? He finds a topic amusing, and you think he's spamming? o_O If he were constantly saying it over and over, then yes, he'd be "spamming", but I hardly consider saying "teehee" once in response to a debate "spamming". O_o-- 00:57, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Then I'll warn him, as he was clearly not intending anything malicious. But I'm not going to jump straight to a ban just because someone said "Teehee" on a talk page.-- 01:07, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I declare war on you, Sir Kyle Harrison! Because I like to shoot pink rainbow bunnies at people. He intends nothing serious, and is simply trying to joke around.-- 01:35, July 25, 2013 (UTC) He isn't planning to murder you. -.--- 01:44, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Listen, he's joking, stop getting worked up about it.-- 01:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) All I can really say is that this conversation is over, seeing that I can't reason with you. ._.-- 01:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Wiki You go to Special:Userrights.-- 21:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) You mean you haven't noticed the flames and fallout surrounding your empire? Huh, strange. I can see them just fine. http://ultimate-mario-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures?useskin=oasis-- 17:06, July 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yes, because you made the wiki, which automatically gives admin privileges; it's not like you actually earned it. I checked Arend's contribs on your wiki; he/she wasn't vandalizing, either. From what I saw, he/she was trying to prevent it, but I don't know. Thirdly, it's nice to include some admin experience, but that doesn't automatically mean a promotion. Lastly: Earlier you said that you're the president of this wiki. That can't be true. You're not the founder. Neither were you when you tried claiming power. And someone doesn't have to be the founder in order to receive presidency.-- 15:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) There's a difference between vandalism and criticizing. Vandalism is either: #Creating a page filled with gibberish and unrelated topics (neither of which apply to whatever page was "criticizing you") #Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages (like what you had been doing on the Fantendo wiki) As for the founder, he's been inactive for years.-- 15:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I assume he quit.-- 15:26, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mario You don't need permission to edit the article, but you will have to keep him in-character. That means, no turning him evil like on your wiki.-- 21:08, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm starting to get the feeling that you're just trying to troll me.-- 21:20, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Not going to be allowed. We have a rule against making someone out of character, regardless of your theories.-- 21:24, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE "Empire" I honestly don't care about a "wiki empire", I just want to use Wikia for its actual purpose.-- 02:26, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Your Behavior Your behavior has become ridiculous. I've seen quite a bit of your work. Your fanon on this wiki is pretty decent, but you've been attacking others on Fantendo, you tried to take over this wiki, abused admin powers, created a wiki where your sick ideas rule, tried to act as if wikis are nations, and upset a good amount of Users. Not to mention being blocked on Fantendo (with good reason) and really pushing it here. If you know what's good for you, listen to me. Stop arguing, and go back to writing fanon. We all liked you better when that's what you did; you could've even became an administrator if you hadn't started acting up. Don't make any ultimate fanon wikis. There's already a lot of regular fanon wikis out there and people are happy with them. I'd also suggest learning some maturity. You can forget this ever happened and go back to making fanon, or you can keep arguing and eventually get yourself blocked. ...incident much? You accidentally posted something meant for KJB on my talk. Arend (talk) That's why I said "accidentally", captain obvious. Arend (talk) Oh boy, you make a mountain of every molehill, don't you? Look, I would've never said "captain obvious" if the only think you told me after my message wasn't something I already said to you. But seriously, "captain obvious" isn't an offensive insult. It was only true for that one moment when you said "but it was an accident". Because I knew that and you should know that since I told you that already, thus being kinda obvious. About KJR, I believe I told him that already. Keep searching on his talk. Arend (talk) ---- Why did you thought it was to Parax? His sig was right after his last sentence. Arend (talk) Can you read? I asked you why you thought that. Arend (talk) Uh, no, else I would do either these things #I would put a : in front of my sentence, which would intend said sentence, so it would look like I'd be replying to him. #I say "@Parax:" in front of the sentence, a clear indication. #''I just visit his talk page and just tell him my message there''. You know, what we are doing. If you really thought that message was towards Parax, there may be some problems with you. If you read both messages, you see that my message was about a different subject (KJB's support, our agreement, and you in general), than Parax's message (your proposal of merge this wiki with yours). If mine was actually towards Parax, and neither of the three things I listed are used (or heck, anything at all), it'd be really weird in context, and KJB would think I'm talking to him, and I was starting a new subject. You know, I'm starting to think that you think a section header equals a new message, but as you can see at some other talk pages, this isn't always the case, as some sections contain two or more messages. Arend (talk) Skyworld *That's how they do the semi presidential system in France. It's different for each nation. Instead of splitting between foreign and domestic policies, Skyworld slits between laws and acts. In a parliamentary government, there's a single parliament, but in the UK the government is a parliamentary monarchy. So the entire government gets fancy monarch which basically does nothing. Having a constitutional monarch is like slapping on a fancy label to your government. Skyworld is a constitutional semi-presidential republic in the way it works. But when you change the republic to a monarchy, Skyworld get's the fancy label. I will illustrate this if I have to. *Congratulations. You've been unblocked. Now behave yourself and you're free to go. Tamarento Tamarento was a human. He lived for hundreds of years. No one knows why. Yet. *That page was there before the Declair Goodlands Page existed. Plus, according to the Mushroom World War I Page, the Dark Land was one of the many countries that formed, until you changed it. So you want me to change the already existing continuity line in order to fit your page? Reward You did the right thing by deleting that page on your wiki. Your reward is my sincere gratitude. I highly thank you for your decision. =) Block We've explained this to you; there are no "empires" on Wikia. There are no "wars". It's an encyclopedia. Understand that. You've brought too much drama here with your "conquests", and quite frankly, it's gotten old. We asked you to stop; you agreed, and then you continued shortly afterward, bringing your politics here and begging us for rewards. You will now be blocked for your refusal to cease this ridiculous behavior.-- 14:57, October 20, 2013 (UTC)